


When Dreamers Can't Dream

by ThatOneDorkyKid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Addiction, Alcohol, Alcoholism, BoyxBoy, Bully, Death, Demons, Depression, Drugs, Gay, Hell, Homosexual, M/M, Rape, Satan - Freeform, School, Smut, Suicide, alcoholic, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneDorkyKid/pseuds/ThatOneDorkyKid
Summary: Darwin, a fourteen year old boy, has been chosen to help the demons. Jace, his faithful friend, and dare I say lover, will aid him through his  treacherous journey. But, will that be able to save the world from the monster plus hallows? Is this little boy strong enough to face such terrors that would make grown men faint at the sight? Or, will everything come crashing down?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever story, hope you like it!

_**Darwin’s Point of View (P.O.V)** _

“Pay attention! Bloody peasant…” my teacher, or should I say the rat of the school, Mr.Cavender roared. His beady eyes bored holes into my flesh as he slapped my hand with a ruler. A red mark stained my pale skin along with a searing pain of a thousand suns. It felt as if my skin was searing off; all I could do was sit there and hold my hand quietly. My eyes meekly peered upwards and I looked around wearily. Almost everyone was laughing at me. Only a few good souls shot sympathetic glances my way before turning back to look at the teacher’s wretched face. Their judge-filled glances and crooked sounding cackles pierced my ribcage and into my heart. I looked over at one girl who was losing her mind laughing. Her shorts were rather short, she had a layer of makeup covering her face, and she was rather skinny. Probably an anorexic, unfaithful, jerk. She was sickening to look at, but even more so to hear.

  
My eyes made their way down to my hand. It was shaking. Though, that wasn’t abnormal; no matter what I do my body seems to have a slight quiver to it. Almost like I was disgusted to be in my own skin. Though, that isn’t exactly wrong. Ever since I was young, my desire to be able to leave my body, leave who I am behind, and fly away into oblivion has left my heart aching for escape. 

I rubbed my hand tentatively. What a good-for-nothing, maddening man. Everything about him is just so infuriating. His voice, his actions, his looks. How his robust, fatty stomach slightly jumps and jiggles as a horrendous sound pours out of his mouth that doesn't even resemble what it’s supposed to be, which is laughter. I’ve heard that so called laughter many times before. He always seems to be laughing at me. Outwardly laughing at the fact that every single piece of my life is falling apart. It’s absolutely absurd considering I am just a child, though, he still enjoys to torment me. I have managed to become his little play-toy that he can have fun batting around. **Violently** batting around. Tearing me apart, piece by piece. It's almost like playing a game of cat and mouse. Yet, instead of the mousing having a small chance of survive, I am left to be played with; like a corpse, no possible chance of defending myself.

Mr.Cavender went back to teaching without another word. His actions leaving me to bask there in my own embarrassment and thoughts while others continued to snicker. Why do I always have to be ridiculed? Honestly, it isn’t fair. Though, I guess life's never fair. It pokes and prods at you. Leaving scars and open wounds; just when you think it will stop, it only delivers a stronger blow. Crushing your hopes, dreams, and will to live. Only to leave to get back up and rebuild yourself, but the cracks of those blows will still remain. One of these days I will start sinking from all of the cracks and holes it has put into me. I will be a shell of my former self. And I will tire of fixing myself over and over again to be only to get cut by the shards. I will give up.

I decided it would be best to listen to this fool blab on about the history of Egypt. His monotone voice and idiotic nonsense, along with facts that were proven wrong decades ago, droned on for what felt like an eternity until the bell rang. My notebook, that was filled with thousands of useless notes, and a few books were cradled in my arms and firmly pressed against my chest. I stared at the ground while walking to my next class with Mr.Olson. My shoulders downwards to minimize accidental touching in the halls. I tilted my head slightly down as well, though, there was not major intent behind that action (except maybe a bit of self-consciousness). Lazily, I counted my steps. That was, until I saw a foot slide in front of mine almost tripping me. A subtle yet sinking feeling crawled into my heart as the realization of who it could be dawned on me. With my heart slightly beating faster, I looked up. There stood Keith. A snarky, snake like, smirk resting upon his vile lips. My gut told me to run; to get as far away from that demon as I could. Yet, my feet wouldn't comply. It was like I was bound at my ankles, awaiting my excruciatingly painful death. 

A playful glint twinkled in his hazel eyes as he stared down his prey… at me. The bell rang, I was going to be late for class. Though, that wasn’t my main concern. My main concern was focused on the beast that was making its way towards me with the most revolting grin. His large hand grabbed onto the collar of my shirt and slightly lifted me up before harshly slamming my back into the lockers- making my books tumble onto the floor.

Keith’s crackled voice found its way into my ears, “So… We meet again, Darwin. How do you feel?” I mumbled a response and averted my gaze from his. “Well… That’s displeasing. Why is that displeasing? I’ll let you in on a little secret. I like to see you in pain. It’s your face. The way it scrunches up. How you writhe in pain. Seeing you in pain makes me happy. It’s fun to watch.” His hand applied more pressure. A small yelp escaped my fragile lips. The metal was piercing my skin like the stares of those in Mr.Cavender’s class. Like the laughter from that anorexic jerk that pierced my heart. Like the ruler that had marked my skin and pierced it with pain. They all had the same burning feeling that I found absolutely infuriating. Already, tears threatened to spill and my cheeks flushed a bright red. I could see his smile grow even wider as he watched me. An empty laugh escaped his cherry lips as he threw his head back. His laughter grew and grew until it was a maniacal howl would scare the toughest of warriors.

He was a hyena while I was his prey, a poor white rabbit stuck in its grasp. No matter how hard I tried, I would never be able to escape his claws. Like the foolish white rabbit I was, I struggled on impulse. My jaws made my way around the arm holding me up and clenched. He screamed and dropped me. Even from down there I could see the blood start to glimmer in the cheap fluorescent lights of the school. Bad move. I already knew what was going to happened next. My body slumped down against the lockers as my eyes focused on the ground. No point in running. It’ll be a waste of breath; there's no way I could _ever_ outrun him.

“You…” his usually calm voice quivered in anger, “you _**fucking**_ idiot! Do you think you can get away with biting me? Because you _fucking_ can't!” A flurry of kicks thrashed into my side. Loud grunts and huffs escaped Keith’s disgusting mouth as he continued to beat me to a pulp. Why did I struggle? Maybe the tiny white rabbit inside me had enough of these tormenting games. Maybe it thought I could get away. Now, I was paying the price for such a foolish fantasy. Most of his kicks were blocked by my arms; his boots marked my once porcelain perfect skin. Although, it was better for my arms to become scuffed and torn than for my vitals to become absolute mush.

“Mr.Allaway! What do you think you’re doing?! Office, now!” Mr.Olson’s voice boomed and cracked because of its volume. It seemed like the whole building shuddered under the power of his yell. The sound of a locker being punched down the hall rang out. Once again the white rabbit was saved. This time, by a lone wolf just passing by; but, how long will the white rabbit’s luck last before it all crashes down? Will the wolf become hungry and devour the white rabbit? I guess only time can tell… Before Keith marched away, he landed on final kick to my ribcage. There it was, that one stronger blow that always comes once things seem like they’re getting better.

My meek voice quivered, “U-uh, thank you Mr.Olson for saving me; I. um, I would have been d-dead if you weren’t there. I’m sorry for being late to class. But, uh, c-can I go to the nurse now? M-my head along with my body is aching, though, u-uh... I-I don’t even know if I can get up…” Shakily I tried to get up, but my feeble arms shook under the light weight of my body before giving out on me. That final kick had definitely pushed in one of my ribs which made it even harder to breathe. Surprised, Mr.Olson rushed over to my side and picked me up in his arms.

“M-Mr.Olson… Could, uh, could you put me down?” With that, I was released from his firm grasp. Once my feet hit the floor I teetered and tottered like a toddler its first time trying to walk; though, everyone knows they’ll never succeed their first time. I fell down, my derriere slamming against the hard white tiles like I had been thrown there. My body ached and strained just to keep me sitting upright.  
“Oh my god, Darwin! Are you okay? Here, I’ll carry you,” Mr.Olson whisked me up like I had no weight. My eyes widened as I realized how high I was up in the air. His long, quick strides brought us to the nurse's office in a few minutes. During that time, he had managed he keep his head high the whole time he was walking; his shoulders broad and out like he wanted the whole world to just see him. What an annoyingly overconfident man. One should not act nor walk like they own the place. His stance reminded me of Keith and I shuddered at the thought of that vile creature.

The nurse carefully checked my wounds, treating me as if I would splinter and shatter from a single touch. Her silky hands grazed my skin and once in awhile, softly pushed down to make sure my injury wasn’t as bad as it seemed. I could tell from the way she acted and cared for all the students that she had once had a child and cared for us the same way she did them. As soon as her hand touched my ribs I cried out in pain. A look of worry overcame her and she immediately told me to pull up my shirt. There was no time for me to react when she immediately got on the phone and rung my parents. No way I could have stopped her from hearing what they really were, drunk messes.

She spoke in a very courteous manner at first, “Hello! Is this Mr or Mrs.Edwardson? Yes, this is Mrs.Stanley, I would like to inform you that you child has been badly injured and may need medical care. I would suggest taking him to a doct- What?! How dare you speak of your child in that manner, I’ll have you know he’s a nic- Only delinquents you that language miss. Well, good day to you too then. Goodbye!” She looked at me with soft eyes and I knew she could tell this was a regular occurrence. No normal person gets drunk at nine in the morning. I could tell she knew I didn’t want to speak about it, and pushing me to would only make me clam up more. She told me to sleep and that she would get me home sometime soon.

Creeks and cracks could be heard throughout the darkness, shadows… When did I get home…? My hand reached for my phone and I flicked on the light. The flashlight shakily passed over my walls until I saw it. There was the leader standing there. It was tall, fierce, and baring its fangs at me. These were the one thing that I hated more than Mr.Cavender and Keith; though they were quite similar. The shadows, the rat, and the hyena guffawed at the misery of others. Though, the shadows carried around the scent of death. A kind of smell that would haunt your most horrible nightmares. All I could smell was rotting flesh, the kind that was ready to fall off the bone, and maggots. It was revolting and my body couldn't help but gag as the smell wafted up into my nose.

Its eyes locked with mine and I knew I was in trouble. No footsteps could be heard but it was slowly making its way towards me; it’s figure almost looked like it was created from black flames, maybe smoke. Maybe its body is created from all the souls of all the people it’s killed, leaving them trapped for eternity. A sickening creature indeed. One that needs to be disposed of immediately. I shone my light in its eyes, no effect. Slowly, I back away (like I do with all of my problems). Yet again, I was the white rabbit, trapped underneath claws of another predator. I kept on backing away until I fell off my bed with a loud thump. My mouth was agape in a silent scream of terror and pure pain I was experiencing. Nothing could compare to how I felt then. I picked up the closest book and threw it at the demon. Huh, funny, it was a bible. As soon as the holy book touched its skin it screeched, almost as if it was a banshee.

Vex engulfed its eyes and it released its wrath upon me. I tried to dodge the swift swipes from the monstrous creature’s hands but to no avail. It just countered my escape with a swipe from its other hand; its attack landing on my cheek and splitting it open. Warm blood trickled down and stained my skin red. This was the first time it had physically harmed me… I’m scared. Tears, for the second time today, dripped down my slender face. Slowly, they seeped in my open wound. Another attack came my way and I dodged it and then continued to roll over to my desk. My hands shakily dug through the contents until I found the one thing that could help me, holy water.

I used my teeth to pry open the vial; the cap was almost crushed under the immense amount of pressure I was putting on it. The devilish creature didn’t seem to notice what I was holding and rushed towards me. Its attacks more chaotic than Keith’s. With precise precision, I threw the holy water at the shadows face. The creature’s skin started to melt and burn. Screams shook the house. Its cries of pain sounded almost identical to Mr.Cavender's laughter and it made me flinch at the realization.

Exhausted, I made my way to my bed. Once again, the white rabbit has escaped its impending death.

**_ Judgemental: Having or displaying an excessively critical point of view. Judgemental people use this as a source to hunt out others to make themselves feel good; even if they don’t express their thoughts. Can be loosely tied to depression and anxiety, along with several other mental illnesses and a bad home environment. _ **

 


End file.
